


A Better Path

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gangs, Gen, Introspection, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Uo tries to find the words to help the trio





	A Better Path

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Life"

Uo smiled tiredly down at the three little yankees. She had been this way once, before Kyoko and Tohru saved her life. Kyoko had stopped the beating, and gotten the medicine, but Tohru had been the one to actually change Uo’s life.

How could she explain something like that to these little girls? Did she even want to try?

She was no Tohru, but Uo knew she had a moment here. This was a life - three lives - that she could help. She wouldn’t presume to say she could save them, but maybe she could put them on a different path. A better path.

Uo had a new life, and she could pass on that good fortune to someone else.

“Any time you feel like being scolded, come and see me.”


End file.
